


Guard Break

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: Sometimes frustration is cathartic. Also, Kai just looks really cute like that.





	Guard Break

**Author's Note:**

> It's PWP. Aichi is trans. And S. I wanted to write this dumb shit for like three years so here it is. The title was not my idea.
> 
> Sorry this really isn't the thing I was meant to be working on.
> 
> Tfw you call your bf by his last name because Sometimes That's Just How It Is.
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING: This features vaginal penetration of a trans male character, so exercise caution if that is upsetting to you for any reason. (Also, there is a tiny mention of Renai. For some reason.)

Toshiki Kai really is beautiful.

It’s a thought that crosses Aichi’s mind often, whether it’s when Kai is facing him across a fight table, eyes narrowed in concentration and mouth creased into a serious little frown, or when the two of them are simply relaxing together, with Kai’s body splayed sleepily across their sofa and his head resting in Aichi’s lap – but it’s never felt more real than it does now.

With his tousled hair spread out on the pillow and arms pulled tight above his head, Kai’s body has never been so perfectly displayed. The bright candy-red ropes not only secure his hands firmly to the headboard, but also bind his legs together at the knees and ankles, leaving him with the ability to squirm but do very little else, and watching him try to move despite it all is just _gorgeous_. The strain of trying to push his hips up against Aichi’s has covered his naked body with the damp sheen of sweat, and his eyes are wide, wild, alight with arousal and more than a little desperation.

Experimentally, Aichi shifts his weight, just a little, brushing his fingers over his clit and letting his body clench pleasurably in response. Kai’s reaction is immediate, and his pathetic little whine, even muffled as it is by the well-secured ballgag, is so adorable Aichi can’t help but squeeze around him again, pressing his own hips down to prevent Kai from being the one to thrust into him. Kai may not be as big as, say, Ren, but he’s still so _filling_, and he lets out such cute, frustrated little huffs with every movement, the muscles in his chest twitching under Aichi’s palms as he tries in vain to arch up into the body above him.

Seeing his partner in such an – ironically – unrestrained state is enough to set Aichi’s insides burning, and the way he presses himself down, moving slick and easy against Kai’s heat, is as much to control himself as it is exert his dominance. Holding himself back from simply letting go and riding until they both come isn’t an easy task, but he’s doing it _for Kai_ – for both of them, really, but it was at Kai’s request, a plaintive and half-whispered appeal for Aichi to help him _break_.

“K-Kai-kun...” Aichi breathes, and the soft mewl that he lets slip is more than a little deliberate, and more than a little successful, because Kai reacts perfectly once again, shuddering and rolling his hips in rapidly mounting desperation. He’s coming undone so, so fast, and all Aichi has to do to string him along is let out another quiet little moan, rising up just an inch or two only to sink straight back down onto his dick before he gets a chance to thrust for himself.

If only they could keep this going forever, Aichi thinks, on and on for as long as he keeps rocking his hips just enough to keep Kai hard and at his mercy.

Looking down at his partner with half-lidded eyes, Aichi lets his lips soften into a smile. He raises a hand to Kai’s face and cups a cheek in his palm, thumb brushing over the warm, tense skin, and somehow _th__at_ feels more vulnerable and intimate than anything else, even more so than having Kai’s dick inside him. It almost feels like they really _could_ stay here forever, in this single heightened moment of arousal. His eyelids are so heavy, relaxed, almost sleepy, but Kai’s are still so huge and deep and pleading, and the look suits him so, _so_ well, especially with his lips stretched helplessly wide around the rubber ball strapped between them and his entire body shaking with need.

But Aichi’s own hips are quivering now, too, his own desire flaring up inside him, and after a moment of pause he drops his hand again to drag two fingers over his swollen clit, grinding his hips down almost fiercely to keep Kai’s pinned as he works at himself. The insides of Kai’s thighs and the area around his groin are slick and glistening with Aichi’s arousal, and he takes a second to swipe his fingers through it before they return to work, his toes curling and back arching with anticipation as the building pressure ripples through his body.

Below him, Kai moans deeply behind his gag, his eyes scrunching a little at the corners.

Still trying to hold back. But he’s getting close now, Aichi can tell. Both of them are.

Holding Kai’s hip down with his free hand, he adds a thumb to the two fingers between his legs, pinching and rolling his clit between them as he clenches eagerly around Kai’s shaft and stirs up the heat pooling inside him. A small, twisted cry breaks free from his lips as his whole body shakes involuntarily, the tightness in his crotch growing hotter and heavier and spreading through him like an itch he can almost, _almost, but not quite_ scratch.

And then a single, burning tear of frustration rolls down Kai’s cheek, and that’s all it takes to tip Aichi over the edge.

Practically grinding his clit between his fingers, he squeezes his eyes shut as every muscle in his body tightens at once, shuddering with the strain as all his tension finally floods free. His hips buck aggressively against Kai’s, muscles contracting blessedly tight around the shaft inside him, milking out all the sensation he possibly can as he comes, and for a few, perfect moments Aichi’s entire world is made up of the heat of Kai’s dick and the smell of his sweat and the sound of him groaning pitifully, still desperate and unfulfilled.

Slowly, the tension in Aichi’s muscles melts into relief, and when he finally feels confident in his control of his own limbs again, he moves, pulling himself off Kai with a wet, embarrassing noise and crawling up the bed to lie down next to him, collapsing into a limp heap as the last ripples of his orgasm gradually dissipate.

When he finally looks over, Kai's face is streaked with silent tears, and his dick is still standing hard and red between his legs.

Aichi can’t help but feel a little bit satisfied at the image.

“You just need a little bit more, don’t you?” he whispers, trying to keep his voice level and not betray how suddenly bone-deep exhausted he is, not when he’s finally gotten Kai to this point – because, if anything, this is the real beginning. “You’re so close...”

At his words, Kai’s head tilts slightly towards him, and the movement sends a fresh tear trickling down his cheek. He makes a quiet, mournful noise behind the gag, and Aichi offers his best warm, reassuring smile, something akin to pride welling up within him at the sight of Kai finally broken like this – not hurt, not damaged or defeated, but rather broken _open_ for Aichi to see, to get closer to in his most raw and genuine state. A state where he’s free to simply _be_, to _feel_, instead of hiding behind himself as he always does.

This really is Toshiki Kai at his most beautiful.

Aichi leans over to place a soft, careful kiss against the ball in Kai’s mouth. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Kai says something unintelligible around the gag, which could have been _I love you too_, or just about anything else. Aichi holds back a comment about _plausible deniability_ and simply smiles again, perhaps a little more wickedly this time, as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around Kai’s still-hard dick.

“Don’t worry,” he says, “I won’t let you come any time soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Stop writing orgasm denial." No.
> 
> Twitter: @cosmowreath


End file.
